The Minis-Wario
by Creativetomboy
Summary: The start of a whole new adventure. This little box causes learning and potential trouble. Wario finds this box at his doorstep. What will he learn from it?


Author's Notes- Let me start off by saying I'm a huge fan of this series. Wario doesn't please me as much, but the rest of the cast is really cool in my opinion. Let me explain this fanfic for a moment; I was watching TV, and the show _Adventure Time _was on. It was an episode I had already seen, but I had forgotten about it. See if you _Adventure Time _fans can identify the episode this story was based off of.

The Minis- Wario

Wario sits on his chair in his living room. It is Saturday afternoon. Wario had just had lunch. There is knock at the door. Lazily, Wario gets up and walks to the door.

Only a package sits at the door. Wario, confused, picks up the package, closes the door, and walks inside. After turning off his television and setting the box on the floor, Wario opens the package. A miniature version of him jumps out. The mini version is only about three inches tall, but it is still ugly.

Wario stares at his mini self. Miniature versions of his friends and employees start to pop their heads out of the box. The mini 9-Volt is the first to get out of the box after mini Wario.

Wario chuckles to himself and says, "Walking dolls! That's-a new. But-a who would send me this?" He examines the box to see where it came from. No labels or anything.

Mini Mona and Mini Ashley get out of the box. Mini Mona helps Mini Ashley out of the box and on the ground. Miniature Red pops up out of nowhere. Mini Ashley starts to talk to the Mini Red. Mini Mona walks away and talks to 9-Volt in their own language. All they say is 'kee' in different pitches and lengths. All the minis talk like that. Wario lifts an eyebrow in confusion to what conversation the minis are having.

Mini Ashley looks up. Mini Orbulon falls on top of her, and Mini Red jumps in shock. Mini Ashley and Mini Orbulon get up. Mini Ashley's hair turns white with anger. Mini Orbulon's face turns blue. He takes off running. Mini Ashley chases him. Mini Red just watches the two run in circles. Mini Spitz and Mini Dribble watch from the top of the box. Mini Spitz points and yells "Kee!" Both he and Mini Dribble jump out of the box and run to help their friend.

Wario walks to the kitchen to get a soda and watch his cool 'dolls' do stuff. When he gets back with a Dr. Pepper, he sees the entire Warioware crew out and on the floor. Every one of his employees as miniatures on the floor. They seem to be in scale, but the tallest still only being about four and a half inches tall.

Mini 9-Volt starts to run off. Wario decides to put a boundary around them so they will be contained. First he puts the box over them, but then he can't see what they will do to each other. He was really looking forward to seeing Mini Ashley beat up Mini Orbulon for some reason. Next he tries duct tape on the floor. Mini 9-Volt has no problem going over that. Wario decides to put the up off the ground, so if the tried to get to the ground, they'd either get hurt, or die. Mona was right when she said he was cruel the day before yesterday. Finally, Wario pulls out his old, round coffee table that took up too much space in his living room, or at least according to him it did. He puts all the minis on the table. Mini 9-Volt looks over the edge, but gets a scared face and walks back towards the middle.

Wario watches his mini figures on the table. They talk, do random stuff, and sit around. Mini Kat and Mini Ana practice sword fighting. Mini Dr. Crygor and Mini Penny draw in the air what they want to build. Mini Ashley has gotten tired of chasing Mini Orbulon. Mini Red taps his fingers on the table. Wario gets bored.

"UHG! Why-a won't you do anything?!" Wario hits his soda can on the table. Soda splashes out and lands all over Mini Mona. Mini Mona stands in total shock. She looks at her stained shirt and pants. Mini Wario laughs at her in a high-pitched version of Wario's laugh. Wario laughs too. Mini Mona walks off all teary-eyed. Mini Penny gasps and runs over to Mini Mona. They talk in their own language. Wario figures they are talking about clothes, until Mini Mona points at Mini Wario. She puts her face in her hands and sobs. Mini Penny pats Mini Mona on the back in sympathy. Mini 9-Volt rolls his eyes, not understanding girls.

Wario gets an idea and thinks aloud, "They will act when events happen to them. I can cause those effects." A smirk plasters on Wario's ugly face. He runs throughout his house, gathering objects like food, empty cartons which once held food, and other small items. Wario comes back and lays them on the floor in front of where he is sitting.

He takes a cookie and lays it in front of Mini 9-Volt. Mini 9-Volt obvious recognizes it, because he gasps with joy. He immediately starts gnawing on it. Wario picks up Mini Dr. Crygor and sets him on the cookie. Mini Dr. Crygor takes a piece of it, eats it, gets off the cookie, and walks away. He continues his previous activity.

"Well, he's no fun." Wario complains. Next, Wario picks up Mini Ashley and sets her on the cookie. She just rolls her eyes and jumps off the cookie. Mini Red runs over and sees the cookie. He jumps in joy and starts eating the cookie with 9-Volt. Almost one-sixteenths of the cookie is gone. Wario takes the cookie before Mini 9-Volt and Mini Red eat it all.

Wario puts the box on the table. Immediately, Mini Orbulon stands, runs over to the box, and starts jumping. Wario watches.

"That's-a odd. I didn't know he liked boxes so-a much." Wario looks in the box, and soon learns that it wasn't the box Mini Orbulon wanted. Wario reaches in and pulls out a miniature version of Orbulon's space ship, the Oinker. He sets in behind Orbulon to test if that is what he wanted. It was. Mini Orbulon immediately sees his ship and runs to it. Wario looks back in the box.

Wario takes a miniature version of his motorcycle out of the box. He gives it to the miniature version of himself. Mini Wario instantly gets on it and starts driving around like a maniac. "Wow. Do I-a really drive like that?" Wario wonders aloud if the mini version of him copied his own actions and contained his actual personality. He was willing to find out too, surprisingly.

Meanwhile, the miniature Oinker starts to take off. Wario makes sure it doesn't. He grabs it and starts to shake it. The door opens, and Mini Orbulon falls out. Mini Dribble and Mini Spitz start frantically running around, trying to catch falling Mini Orbulon. Mini Dribble trips over Mini Spitz, and Mini Spitz falls backwards because of the impact. Mini Orbulon misses them and hits the ground. Mini Mona and Mini Penny gasp and run to the scene. Mini Ashley points and laughs hysterically. Mini Mona and Mini Penny help the other three up; Penny helping Orbulon, and Mona helping Dribble and Spitz.

Wario holds the mini Oinker so the door is facing the ground. Three mini Space Bunnies fall out. They hit the table, or to them, the ground. Mini Orbulon walks over to them. They seem to be fine. Mini Dribble and Mini Spitz start to argue in their language. Mimi Mona tries to speak over them, but fails. She walks over to Mini Orbulon and starts a conversation with him. Mimi Mona looks concerned. Mini Wario drives up to the scene, and Mini Ashley rides on her broom to the scene.

Mini Wario gets a scared look. He starts to skid on the table. Mini Mona and Mini Orbulon watch Mini Dribble and Mini Spitz argue. Just then, Mini Wario hits Mini Mona on the motorcycle. Mini Orbulon gasps and runs to help Mini Mona. Wario gasps in shock at what his miniature version did. Miniature Ashley laughs even harder than she did when Mini Orbulon fell out of his ship.

Mini Orbulon sees Mini Ashley laughing hysterically at Mini Mona's misfortune. He scowls. Mini Mona sits up and holds her stomach in pain. She sees Mini Ashley and starts to cry. Mini Orbulon takes off his boot and throws it at Mini Ashley. It hits Mini Ashley in the head. Mini Orbulon gasps in horror at what he did. Mini Ashley falls off her broom and onto the table. Mini Red turns back into himself from the broom and quickly flies to Ashley. Mini Mona stands and quickly speaks to Mini Orbulon in shock. Mini Orbulon's face turns blue as he talks.

Wario stands and starts to pace back and forth. He says, "This is wrong. Since when does Orbulon throw his shoe at Ashley for laughing at Mona… wait…?" Wario actually thinks for a minute. "He didn't throw his show at Ashley when she laughed at him, but he did when she laughed at Mona? What does it mean?" What did that say about the real Orbulon? Does that mean if he really ran into Mona, and Ashley started laughing at her, that Orbulon would throw his shoe at Ashley? Only one way to tell.

Just before Mini Ashley punches Mini Orbulon, Wario grabs the minis, puts them all in the box, and closes the box. He takes the box outside, sets it by his doorstep, and says, "If someone doesn't take it, I'll give it to Mona later." And with that, Wario gets on his bike to go run into Mona and see if Orbulon will throw his shoe at laughing Ashley.

The End… Or is it?


End file.
